Signés les Rêveurs
by GloriousHead
Summary: Dans une autre réalité, les wraiths se sont installés sur la Terre après de longues années de luttes. Pour certains, c'est une bénédiction mais pour d'autres une malédiction. A Hautville, trois adolescents décident de résister face aux wraiths ou comme on les surnomme en France: les Bâtards du Ciel.
1. Prologue

Une du journal l'Aigle Royal :

 **L'accord est signé entre les wraiths et les humains !**

 _Après de multiples luttes et de morts, cette nuit, à minuit vingt, plusieurs émissaires wraiths se sont déplacé à l'Elysée pour signer les Accords Galactiques entre les deux peuples. Le Président de la République a déclaré ce matin que la France sera coupée en deux : la zone occupé et la zone libre. Cela rappelle l'année 1940 lorsque les nazis ont envahis la France. Beaucoup de Français comparent d'ailleurs les wraiths aux allemands. De mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface pour ces Français. Mais d'autres se réjouissent de cet Accord, pour eux, avec la menace terroriste qui plane, les wraiths pourront les faire taire à tout jamais._

Une du journal Liberté :

 **Adieu.**

 _Ce sera sans aucun doute la dernière fois que nous publierons, tout comme beaucoup d'autres journaux. La situation dans laquelle nous vivons rappelle beaucoup les années 40 ou plus précisément l'Occupation, une dure période pour bon nombre d'entre nous. Dès demain, nous allons être victime de censure. Nous vous disons adieu, chers lecteurs, adieu à la liberté d'expression et adieu à la vérité._


	2. Partie 1: l'Occupation Chapitre 1

Le soleil était déjà bien haut quand trois adolescents étaient en train de labourer dans les champs. Il faisait très chaud. A cause des Accords, les machines agricoles avaient étés supprimés pour les utiliser dans des usines. Les enfants devaient donc se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord et de Soldat, un puissant cheval de traie, blanc. Au-dessus des champs, il y avait une route et d'ailleurs, une limousine roulait avant de s'arrêter.

Deux wraiths en descendirent : un avec un tatouage en forme d'étoile autour de l'œil gauche avec un bouc et l'autre n'avait rien. Ils observèrent un moment les enfants. Il y avait deux males et une femelle : l'un avait la peau mate, des cheveux bruns clairs avec des mèches bleus, des yeux marron. Il portait un T-shirt beige avec un bermuda et des baskets. L'autre avait la peau beige, des yeux bleus avec les cheveux bruns clairs avec des mèches vertes, rasés sur les côtés, portant un débardeur blanc avec une tête de loup imprimés, un jean un peu déchiré et des baskets également. La femelle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés qui bouclaient à la fin avec des mèches rouges, des yeux verts et elle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir avec un dragon imprimé, un short en jean et des bottines à lacets. Ils travaillaient activement et n'avaient pas encore remarqués la présence des deux wraiths qui se dirigèrent vers eux. Ce fut le garçon à la peau mate qui les vit arriver. Il appela les autres qui le rejoignirent. Le wraith avec l'étoile s'approcha d'eux.  
« Bonjour, dit-il, nous cherchons la direction de Hautville. Pouvez-vous…  
-Continuez tout droit puis tournez à gauche, y a des panneaux pour indiquer le chemin, coupa la femelle. »  
Le deuxième wraith allait dire quelque chose mais le regard de son supérieur le fit taire.  
« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais nous vous voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons tout simplement vous aider.  
-On a du travail, dit le garçon à la peau mate.  
-Oh bien sûr. Je comprends parfaitement. »  
Les adolescents retournèrent à leurs occupations tandis que les deux wraiths remontèrent dans la limousine.

« Angela ! Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !  
-J'arrive papa ! »  
La jeune adolescente descendit les escaliers. C'était la même que dans les champs, elle s'était simplement changé. Maintenant elle portait une robe noire simple et pas de chaussures. Son père était le maire de Hautville, c'était un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux fatigués, il avait cinquante ans. Angela remarqua qu'il portait un costard et lui remarqua la tenue pas assez officielle de sa fille.  
« Enfile autre chose que ça, on va accueillir les wraiths à l'hôtel de ville, grommela-t-il en mettant sa veste.  
-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria indignée Angela.  
-Tu viens avec moi un point c'est tout !  
-Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je dois venir ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !  
-Ecoute Angela, je le sais bien mais en tant que fille de maire, tu dois montrer que tu t'intéresses à la vie de notre ville. Tu représentes la future génération et je sais que tous les autres enfants t'obéissent. Alors tu viens ! »  
Elle grogna avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa une robe gothique courte noire avec quelques volants ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de dragon et des bottines à lacets. Elle redescendit et attrapa sa veste en cuir. Son père soupira et ferma la porte à clé. Dehors, il n'y avait personne à cause du couvre-feu. Il regarda un instant sa fille qui marchait à quelques mètres de lui. Sur le chemin, il s'approcha d'elle :  
« Ecoute chérie, je sais que ça va être dur mais essaye de faire bonne figure. Je regrette de devoir te mêler à ça, ma puce, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Le Commandant que nous allons accueillir a lourdement insisté pour rencontrer ma famille. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est très friand de la culture humaine et surtout de la nôtre. »  
Elle hocha la tête en entendant ses explications. Ils arrivèrent en avance à l'hôtel de vie et ils se mirent côte à côte. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.  
« Je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets. »  
Une limousine noire apparut devant eux. Quatre soldats en sortirent puis la porte arrière s'ouvrit et deux wraiths sortirent sous le regard incrédule d'Angela.  
« Bonsoir, messieurs, dames… et mademoiselle. »

Ethan était assis sur sa chaise de bureau et devant son ordinateur, recherchant des affiches de propagandes de la Première Guerre Mondiale. C'était un travail pour le collège, plus précisément pour le cours d'histoire qu'Ethan détestait plus que tout ! Surtout avec le professeur Ratomi, qui s'acharnait sur lui et sur Ahmeur. Certes, parfois ils discutaient mais ils le faisaient en chuchotant, ce n'était pas une raison pour se prendre un rapport ! Le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit, en attendant que l'imprimante imprime les images sélectionnés et son travail. Il regarda le plafond. Ce wraith avec l'étoile allait venir ici… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les politiciens avaient autorisés ces fils de chiens à rester ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas choisis de continuer la guerre ? Soudain, son portable sonna et il vit la photo d'Ahmeur. Il décrocha et se redressa.  
« Salut Am's, ça va ?  
-Ouais normal. Angel m'a appelée, elle est à la cérémonie d'accueil pour les wraiths.  
-Sérieux ? s'exclama Ethan.  
-Oui. Et devine qui est le mystérieux Commandant qui va loger au château ?  
-Nan ! Tu déconnes j'espère ?!  
-Eh ouais. Le wraith qui est venu nous demander des infos sur la direction de la ville. C'est trop, hein ?  
-Tu parles ! Et au fait, t'as terminé le devoir d'histoire ?  
-T'es pas au courant ? demanda surpris Ahmeur. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, le collège a fermé. Comme tous les instituts scolaires.  
-Mais pourquoi ? questionna Ethan.  
-Garde ça pour toi mais mon père m'a dit que c'était pour nous empêcher d'apprendre des valeurs, à cause des wraiths, c'est eux qui ont voulus ça.  
-Mais ça ne se fait pas !  
-Ecoute, on en parlera demain avec Angela, elle doit avoir pleins de trucs à nous dire !  
-D'accord, à demain et bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit ! »  
Il raccrocha et s'allongea dans son lit. Il serra ses poings. Alors comme ça, les wraiths voulaient les empêcher d'étudier ? Ethan ricana, un plan se formant tout doucement dans son esprit.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir votre fille, monsieur Richard, débuta le wraith en fixant Angela.  
-Vous m'avez demandé dans votre communiquer d'amener les membres de ma famille, Commandant, répliqua doucement Paul.  
-Effectivement. Et où est votre femme ? »  
Angela remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière alors que son père pâlit soudainement.  
« Elle est morte d'un cancer il y a six mois, dit-il lentement.  
-Regrettable, excusez cette question.  
-Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai un coup de fil important à passer. »  
La jeune fille regarda son père, paniquée.  
 _Oh non papa ne me laisse pas seule avec ce psychopathe !  
_ Le wraith la fixa une seconde fois. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il regardait ? Ça devenait énervant !  
« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt, mademoiselle Richard, sourit-il. Et je vous préfère habiller comme cela.  
-Pourquoi ai-je légère impression que vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda en grognant Angela.  
-Parce que je le fais. Êtes-vous vexée ?  
-Un peu.  
-Pourquoi votre père est-il partit ?  
-Il… Il n'aime pas parler de ma mère et surtout de sa mort, dit-elle.  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir abordé ce sujet.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle. »  
Soudain, le wraith leva la tête. Son second s'approcha et fit une espèce de salut. Ses talons se claquèrent et il mit ses mains derrière son dos.  
« On a trouvé des résistants, mon Commandant. Que faisons-nous ?  
-Emmenez dans les cellules, ordonna le wraith, je m'occuperais de leurs cas demain.  
-A vos ordres, mon Commandant ! »  
Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Angela regarda le wraith.  
« Vous… Vous comptez les tuer ?  
-Non. Je vais les interroger et ensuite… je verrai s'ils sont dignes de vivre. »  
La jeune fille resta sans voix avant de se lever et de plaquer ses mains sur la table du restaurant.  
« Vous n'avez aucun droit sur leurs vies ! On a des lois ici et il faut que vous les respectiez, accords ou non !  
-Angela ! s'écria son père en arrivant.  
-Non, laissez-la, grogna le wraith.  
-On ne se laissera pas faire ! siffla-t-elle. Oh croyez-moi, beaucoup de gens rêvent de vous tuer, et ils sont prêts à tout pour ça !  
-Cela suffit, humaine ! De quel droit osez-vous me parler ? demanda-t-il en se levant.  
-On a des libertés ici et si vous essayez de les faire taire, toute la population se soulèvera contre vous ! fulmina Angela, ignorant l'ordre. On a vécu suffisamment d'horreurs comme ça !  
-Cela suffit, répéta le wraith en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Vous savez quoi, je pense que vous portez bien le surnom que certains ont donné à votre race. Vous êtes les nouveaux nazis ! Les Bâtards du Ciel !»  
La main du wraith gifla la joue d'Angela et elle sentit que quelque chose l'attrapait par le cou. Le wraith se força à la mettre à genoux devant lui, sous le regard choqué de son père, qui n'osa rien faire. Ensuite, l'alien appuya avec son pied la cuisse de la jeune fille et l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par les cheveux. Malgré la douleur, Angela défia le regard du wraith.  
« Saleté d'humaine, tu as beaucoup de chances, chuchota-t-il. Je suis fatigué mais crois-moi, la prochaine que tu me parles ainsi, je te ferrais une belle marque, je te prendrais quelque chose auquel ton père semble tenir éperdument. »  
Elle comprit rapidement et baissa la tête. Le wraith la lâcha et se tourna vers Paul.  
« Au revoir, monsieur Richard. »  
L'homme murmura un bonsoir et regarda le Commandant partir. Il se précipita sur sa fille.  
« Angela, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »  
La jeune fille pleura contre la poitrine de son père.  
« Je suis désoler papa, je ne voulais pas…  
-Ne t'excuses ma chérie, moi aussi je trouve ces manières ignobles. Essaye de te contrôler. Si tout le monde met un peu du sien, les wraiths ne seront plus un souci pour nous. »  
Elle hocha la tête. Avec l'aide de son père, ils sortirent du restaurant. Angela eut le temps d'apercevoir des hommes et des femmes qui dessinaient et taguaient sur les affiches de propagande wraith. Son père se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« La résistance et la conquête de la liberté commencent maintenant, ma chérie. »


	3. Chapitre 2

Angela se regarda dans le miroir et caressa les traces rouges laissés par le wraith sur sa peau. Elle les nettoya minutieusement puis mit du sparadrap avec un bout de bandage, comme son médecin lui avait indiqué. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait pas manqué de lui faire un sermon sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce mec était devenu un vrai collaborateur ! De plus, le wraith avait réussis à la faire saigné, un peu plus et ça touchait la jugulaire ! Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit son portable. La jeune fille avait vingt-cinq messages : dix d'Ahmeur et quinze d'Ethan. Soudain, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle sortit de sa chambre et regarda qui était la personne. Angela se retient de crier de stupeur. Le wraith. Chez elle. Avec son père ! Son portable vibra dans sa poche de son jean. Rapidement, la jeune fille alla dans sa chambre et décrocha.  
« Bonjour Ethan.  
-Putain ! Ça fait au moins la centième fois que je t'appelle ! T'aurais pas pu répondre ?! hurla Ethan.  
-J'étais… occupée…  
-Ecoute, je sais tout pour toi et le bâtard. Et je sais pas pourquoi j'suis pas aller le défoncer !  
-Il fait au moins le triple de ton poids et de ta taille, soupira la jeune fille. On se voit dans vingt minutes, chez le vieux ?  
-Ok ! De toute façon, je devais l'aider à installer son nouvel ordi. A plus ! »  
Elle sourit en décrochant. Le « vieux » était un vieil homme âgé de quatre-vingts onze ans. Une force de la nature. Il avait vécu plein de choses et elle adorait quand il se mettait à raconter des histoires. La jeune fille saisit sa veste et l'enfila en descendant les escaliers. Son père discutait avec le wraith assis dans un fauteuil, qui lui lança un regard noir.  
 _C'est moi qui devrais te faire ça, connard ! pensa-t-elle._  
« Attends, Angela, dit son père. »  
Elle se retourna en soufflant.  
« Quoi ?  
-Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
-Chez Ernest. »  
Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir. Le wraith grogna légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Ethan et Ahmeur avaient les pieds plongés dans la rivière. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur le ponton, observant la multitude de poissons dans l'eau. Ernest était à côté d'eux, dans son fauteuil à bascule.  
« Où est Angela ?  
-Elle va bientôt arriver, répondit Ethan. Enfin, si ce foutu wraith ne lui a pas mis des bâtons dans les roues…  
-Comment ça ? demanda Ernest en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il a blessé et je crois qu'il lui veut du mal.  
-Il a surtout laissé sous-entendre qu'il voulait me violer mais à part ça, je vais bien. »  
Ils tournèrent la tête et firent face à une Angela en sueur. Ernest se leva et la prit dans ses vieux bras.  
« Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu allais me rendre visite ! »  
Les adolescents discutèrent longuement avec Ernest. Ensuite, il y a eu un gros silence.  
« Les wraiths, ils sont comme les nazis, pas vrai ? dit Ethan.  
-Peux-tu développer mon garçon ? demanda Ernest.  
-Ils ont pris notre pays, nos terres, s'installent dans nos monuments et se fichent de tout ! Mon oncle qui habite à Toulouse, m'a dit qu'ils avaient « accidentellement » cassé le monument aux morts de la guerre de 14 ! Vous trouvez ça normal ?! Moi non ! En plus, personne n'ose se rebeller, ils sont comme les nazis !  
-Ethan, soupira Ernest en se balançant. Mon brave garçon, ton honnêteté te perdra. Ça me rappelle pendant l'Occupation. J'avais deux copains, Eglantine et Raymond. A nous trois, on en a fait des choses aux allemands et des pas très belles. Puis, les wraiths sont différents des nazis : ils sont plus cruels et plus dangereux, et ce que ce wraith a fait à Angela nous le prouve. Vous devez être prudent les enfants. Les temps à venir vont être durs. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête quand soudain, le téléphone d'Angela sonna. Elle décrocha.  
« Angela ? demanda une voix masculine et affolée.  
-Monsieur Grangeberg ? Il y a un problème ?  
-Tu devrais venir au village. C'est important.  
-Important comment ?  
-Les wraiths ont embarqués ton père. »

Angela dévala la pente de la petite montagne avant de piquer un sprint sur la route. Elle arriva au village essoufflée et remarqua son père, entouré de policiers français et les mains attachés dans le dos comme un vulgaire criminel. Elle se faufila dans la foule pour atteindre son père mais quelqu'un l'attrapa durement par l'épaule. La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec le wraith. Elle se débâtit.  
« Lâchez-moi !  
-Sinon quoi ? »  
Il enfonça ses doigts griffus dans sa chair, la jeune fille sentit que le sang coulait. Angela se retient d'hurler et de pleurer en se mordant intensément la lèvre. Elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. La voiture de police partit, la foule se dissipa mais il ne la lâcha pas. Un autre wraith s'approcha.  
« Mon Commandant ?  
-Rentrez. Je dois m'occuper d'un dernier détail, dit-il en fixant la jeune fille. »  
L'autre hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Le wraith la traina jusqu'à chez elle et la balança, comme une poupée de chiffon, dans un des fauteuils. Il ferma la porte à clé.  
 _Mais où a-t-il eu ces clés ?_  
Il se dressa devant elle mais il ne dit rien. Angela prit rapidement le dessus en se levant.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ?! Ça ne vous suffit pas de faire peur aux gens, de leurs prendre leurs terres et leurs espoirs ?! Et qu'est-ce que mon père vous a fait ?! Il s'est trompé dans les comptes de ce que vous avez volé ?! rugit-elle.  
-Non. Pas le moindre du monde. De plus, l'arrestation de votre père est due au fait qu'il était le chef d'un grand réseau de résistants nommé Silence.  
-Pa… Pardon ?  
-Je pensais que vous seriez beaucoup plus perspicace que cela, soupira-t-il en s'approchant des cadres photos. Une personne de mon rang aurait mérité d'habiter dans un véritable palais, comme Versailles. »  
Lentement, elle comprit.  
« Vous êtes venus ici car vous saviez que mon père était résistant, dit-elle doucement.  
-Oui. Et je dois avouer que vous m'avez été d'un grand service. Votre père semble être très attaché à vous.  
-Alors ce qu'il s'est passé… Ce n'était que de l'intimidation, c'est ça ?  
-Exactement. Dès que vous êtes partit d'ici, ce matin, il m'a tout avoué, dit-il en souriant triomphalement et en prenant un cadre dans ses mains. Est-ce votre mère ?  
-Reposez ça à sa place ! grogna la jeune fille.  
-Elle ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas le même physique et elle semble être intelligente et satisfaisante…  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un gros pervers, doublé d'un monstre ! »  
Le wraith se figea un instant. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une adolescente qui pensait avoir raison tout le temps. Il posa le cadre sur l'étagère et se tourna vers elle.  
« Bien, je vais prendre congé, mademoiselle. »

 _Le tuer. Je vais le tuer !_  
Angela donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur du salon. Elle avait plusieurs égratignures sur ses membres et des bleus partout sur son corps. Elle appuya son front contre le mur et se mit à pleurer. Sa mère était morte. Son père allait bientôt l'être. Pourquoi ce wraith s'acharne-t-il sur elle ? Elle était restée recluse dans sa maison plusieurs jours, sans se nourrir, ignorant les messages et les appels et elle devenait complètement folle. Elle regarda l'heure. Une heure et demie du matin. Angela se laissa glisser le long du mur et ferma les yeux.  
« Dans quel état vous vous êtes mis ? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. »  
Elle leva la tête. Le wraith. Comment avait-il pu… ? Répondant d'abord à sa colère et à sa haine, la jeune fille bondit sur lui tel un chat mais le wraith fut le plus rapide. Il la maîtrisa en quelques secondes.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! demanda-t-elle en criant.  
-Je suis là parce que le docteur Hoslace m'a dit que vous êtes resté ici, enfermée pendant une longue période, répondit le wraith.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!  
-Vous vous êtes blessé, dit-il en attrapant ses mains pour les observer.  
-Allez en Enfer !  
-Cela n'existe pas.  
\- Alors allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi ! hurla-t-elle. »  
Le wraith baissa la tête et secoua négativement la tête.  
« Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous faire du mal ainsi.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! répéta-t-elle.  
-Je m'inquiète pour vous. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ?  
-Quatre jours, répondit-elle malgré sa colère et son envie de l'insulter de tous les noms. »  
Il soupira.  
« Vous, les humains, êtes tellement entêté. Vous avez de la nourriture à volonté et vous ne vous nourrissez pas…»  
Elle ne comprit pas la dernière phrase. Soudain, Angela se sentit soulever dans des bras forts.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! »  
Le wraith la déposa sur le canapé avant de monter l'escalier et de redescendre, après plusieurs minutes, un panier de bandages, médicaments…  
« Ôtez vos vêtements, ordonna-t-il.  
-Pardon ?! Jamais !  
-Préférez-vous que je vous déshabille moi-même ? demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard. »  
En maugréant des insultes, elle lui obéit. Le wraith passe au moins deux heures à la soigner. Puis, il lui prépara un repas qu'elle engloutit rapidement. Il s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle.  
« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? demanda Angela.  
-Hum ?  
-Pourquoi vous êtes venu ici ? Vous auriez pu rester dans le château.  
-Oui effectivement. Mais vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable des actions de vos ainés. Et je n'aime pas punir quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal. »  
Angela émit un petit rire. Le wraith se tourna vers elle.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je pensais que vous étiez une créature froide et sans pitié.  
-Nous avons d'autres côtés, dit le wraith en haussant les épaules. »  
Après quelques minutes de longues recommandations, le wraith se leva. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna.  
« Votre père est en sécurité. Aucun mal ne lui a été fait et ne lui sera fait. Je vous donne ma parole. »  
Enveloppée dans un plaid doux et chaud, elle le regarda, incrédule de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'allongea dans le grand canapé et s'endormit. 


End file.
